Until the Day That It Turns Into a Pumpkin
by The Lady Avaritia
Summary: Lucius and Narcissa decide on a name for Draco. 'I just don't think he can be your "pumpkin" if his name means "dragon".


**Title:** Until the Day That It Turns Into a Pumpkin

**Rating: T**  
><strong>Spoilers: G<strong>eneral

**Characters**: Lucius/Narcissa

**Summary: Lucius and Narcissa decide on a name for Draco.** 'I just don't think he can be your "pumpkin" if his name means "dragon".'

**Disclaimer: **disclaimed

**Author: **_Lady Avaritia_

**This is written for the Favorite Couple Challenge on the Harry Potter Challenges Forum.**

**Couple: Lucius/Narcissa**

**Event: Naming Draco**

**Prompt: Fire**

'Lucius Abraxas Malfoy!' Narcissa bellowed, her pale cheeks flushed a dusty pink, "We are not, I repeat, we are NOT naming our child after your uncle Scorpius! So what if he's filthy rich? We invited him to the wedding because he is filthy rich. What present did we get? A set of silverware for twelve! In other words – nothing! If he's so rich let him adopt a dozen children if he wants them named Scorpius and call them Scorpi if he wants to. No child of mine will have that ridiculous name!'

It was safe to say that after that small yelling match in Narcissa's second month of pregnancy Lucius had stopped offering naming the child after one of his many relatives.

Now they were sitting in the lavishly furnished living room in front of a booming fireplace. Narcissa was snuggled under a warm blanket, her head resting comfortably on Lucius' shoulder. They intertwined hands were resting on her round belly, and they seemed completely content with each other.

Narcissa was staring dreamily into the fire, her heavy lids falling over winter blue eyes.

'Love?' she murmured softly and pressed the side of her face against his chest. She could feel his heart beating under his silk shirt, a rhythmic comforting sound.

'Mhmmm,' the sound rumbled in his chest.

'I've been thinking lately. About our baby.'

'And?'

'I don't want his name to follow any of our family traditions. Like… like naming him after a constellation or a star or giving him a name that ends in –as or –us… I just want him to have… the perfect most unique name. Because he's our perfect baby. Do you understand?'

Lucius' elegant pale fingers didn't stop stroking her long silky hair as he thought over her words carefully.

'Still… he should have a strong name,' Lucius mused as he too, gazed at the flames.

'Something with… fire?' he offered doubtfully.

'Fire?'

'Yes. It's a powerful element, strong, yet warm… beautiful… Like our child will be.'

She smiled and closed her eyes, humming slightly.

'Baby? What about Draco?'

'Draco?' Lucius repeated.

'It's unique,' she said. 'And he'll be our little dragon, won't he? Besides… dragons breathe fire.'

'Draco Malfoy,' Lucius said aloud. 'Draco Malfoy. Yes. I like the sound of that. It's got a ring to it.' He smiled at his wife.

'Draco Lucius Malfoy,' she corrected, 'Unless you want his middle name to be Narcissa?'

Lucius looked appalled at the thought of giving his son a woman's name.

'More like Narcissus,' he said only half-joking.

'Either way, I'll still call him "pumpkin" to embarrass him in front of his friends,' Narcissa said with a devilish glint in her blue eyes.

'How very Slytherin of you, my dear,' he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss.

'You'll be a wonderful father,' she promised and pulled him in for another kiss.

'Mhmmm, and I'll spoil him rotten with all the things he can ever want, and throw him large birthday parties, and take him quidditch matches…'

'… and I,' Narcissa said, 'will take him to glamorous parties so he can meet respectable pure bloods and find respectable friends, and he'll go to play dates with pretty little well-bred girls, and believe in all the right values.'

The couple sighed contently.

'I just don't think he can be your "pumpkin" if his name means "dragon". It just isn't right.'

Narcissa smacked him on the shoulder.

'You're a jerk.'

'But I'm your jerk, aren't I?'

'That you are…pumpkin.'


End file.
